A lost girl
by kikkie
Summary: The story of a scared and lost Stand user running away from a monster that took her parents. Only to find help where she least expected it...Jojo's! A fan made story about a female Kakyoin! Takes place in a whole different universe were Joseph cares for young stand users, Kakyoin a woman,and Dio is more crazier then normal! Please no bad comments, rated M for mature language.ENJOY!


Today was such a beautiful day, the sky was blue, the air was warm, and I had the largest headache known to man right now. Let me explain, my name is Kakyoin Noriaki, I am 16 years old, I have long red hair and this weird bang hanging over my eyes. I wear a green female sailor green uniform with a pink tie with black socks that reach my knees and brown Mary Jane shoes. And right now, I just realize that I was out of uniform in my new school. But sadly, this was all I could grab when escaping for my life. I will explain that part later in this chapter, or at least try. Right now, I was trying to figure out what to do when school was over.

"Alright!" The teacher spoke, I snapped out of my bubble of thought and looked at the pretty woman in front of class.

"Before todays class ends, I would like to introduce the newest student to our class." The teacher said, she looks over at me and smiles.

"Kakyoin, would you like to come up please." She spoke, I sighed and stood up from my seat and walked in front of the class. Once the center of attention, I forced a smile on my face and said:

"Hello!" I said.

"Kakyoin just moved here, so lets welcome her with open arms." The teacher said.

"Yea, first things first, that's not our uniform!" A female student shouted, much to my annoyance.

"I know…" I muttered under my breath.

"And what's with that hair?" Another said, making me look to the ground in shame. These kids are rough.

"Okay, that's enough for today, study for tomorrow's test." The teacher said, with a second thought, I walk out of the class without looking back. I didn't have a back or anything, so I wasn't leaving anything behind. I didn't know school ended or not, I just kept my head down until I was off school grounds. The minute I stepped foot on the other side of the school, I was greeted by a bark and a tiny dog that jumped into my arms.

"Iggy!" I said with a smile on my face.

"Where have you been!" Iggy barked at me, or yea, I can talk to animal! Weird ability, I know, but it's an awesome ability. Iggy was my pet from home, I found him dying on the streets and decided to adopted him as my own. The two of use share more in common than I do with another human being.

"I had school" I told Iggy as I set him down on the ground. "But now school is over. Did you find us a place to live?"

"No, sorry." Iggy said/barked as he looks down to the ground in shame. I then heard his small stomach growl, my followed seconds later.

"It's okay, I'll worry about that later. Right now, let's get something to eat." I tell him as I made my way to the food market, I hate to say this, but I was looking for a wallet to steal. I think now is a best time to explain why I am doing this and how I can talk to a dog. You see, I have this ability called Stand. Its like a guardian that protects me, at the same time, take care of me as well. I've had this ability for a long time, even my parents didn't know I had this power. My life I would say was normal, I didn't make much friends growing up, but I servived…well, until a couple of weeks ago.

"KAKYOIN!" Iggy barked at me, I looked at the Boston Terrier. He was pointing to an old man wearing a black coat, a smile formed on my face. I knew this guy was loaded! And best part, his wallet was hanging in the back of his coat pocket, easy swipe.

"Distract while I grab his wallet." I tell the dog, Iggy nods his heads before running over to the old man. Only to pass him and bite a young man leg that was standing nest to him.

"HOLY SHIT!" The older man shouted as the young man tries to get Iggy off his leg. While the old man, dark skin man and blonde woman tried to prie Iggy off the teens leg, I used my bestie to grab the old man's wallet.

"Hierophant green!" I shouted, a beautiful green female with a mask over her face rushes to the man and grabs his wallet from his back pocket. She then rushes to me and gives me the wallet. I open the brown wallet and grabbed all the money in it as quick as possible. I then give the wallet back to Hierophant green to put back in the old mans pocket. Once done. I walk over to the group and grabbed Iggy from the teens leg.

"I am so sorry!" I said. "Were new in town and my poor puppy, he's just so nerviouse!" I said as I bowed to them I kind of felt sorry for the old man. But I needed to survive.

"Wait." The teen said, I looked over at the tall boy and blushed. He was kind of hot for a high schooler. In fact, he looked rather old, like he was in his twenties (Jotaro looks like a man in his late twenties in part 3, he then looked younger in part 4 anime!).

"Uh, I am so sorry." I said.

"Give back the money you stole." He told me.

"What?" I asked. "What money?" I said, trying avoid eye contact from the teen. He walks up to me and bends over a little, the tension in the air was strong enough to a tree down. My gosh, he was breath taking.

"The one you stole from my old man." The boy said. "Using your Stand."

"I…" Oh my god, he just said…does he know about stands!?

"I have to go!" I shouted, I turned my body to run away from the young man. But he grabs my arm and pulls me close to him. He then sticks his hand down my pocket and pulls the old man that I stole. I gasped and tried to run, but he held me close.

"LET ME GO!" I shouted.

"A stand user." The dark skin man asked. "My god, today's our lucky day Mr. Joestar."

"Yea, first the guy in France, then her. What are the odds." The older man said. "What is your name?"

"None of your business!" I shouted, I dropped Iggy to try to fight the boy holding me. But my small body was useless against that man. Iggy on the other hand had a different idea. The small dog jumps at the male and bites his arm. In a spite of pain, he lets me go. I gasped before grabbing Iggy and then ran out the area. I kept running and running till my legs hurt and the sun was down. After that incident, I snuck into an abandon building, it was dusty and it smelled like mold. But, it was the best Iggy and I could do for now.

"That was awful." I muttered as I set Iggy down on the ground.

"You should have let me rip that fucker throat out!" Iggy barked at me. "I know the fool would have fucked up his shit quicker than his reflexes!"

"And then give attention to us?" I asked the dog as I laid down on the ground. "Were trying to stay low Iggy. We don't know if those people worked for Dio or not." I tell the dog. Iggy just growls as he lays down. I sighed as I closed my eyes and tried not to think of what to come. But it is was so hard, I could feel my tears running down my cheeks as I remember my parents and my home.

I use to have a home you know, with a bed, and food, with parents who loved me. So why am I here, seeking shelter in a abandon building with a short tempered dog? The answer…a vampire. A vampire came into my house…raped my mother, sucked my father dry and tried to kill me. But for some weird reason, he changed his mind at the last thought. That Vampire name was DIO, and he still hunts me to this day…

 _ **And I don't know why…**_


End file.
